


College Corrections

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, One Shot, criminal minds imagine, criminal minds one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hey Could you write a imagine about the reader being in college and the team goes there to talk about what they do and then the reader correct them and then blag bla bla?</p>
<p>**originally posted on my tumblr one shot blog criminalimagines**</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Corrections

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight mention of abuse (nothing graphic or specific)

“Studies have indicated that abuse could effect the prefrontal cortex. A smaller prefrontal cortex does not, by any means, determine if the child will become a killer in the future. This is only one of the many possible contributing factors. Thankfully, only about 1% out of every thousand children in America suffer from maltreatment-” One of the profilers rambled before you cut him off. The BAU was at your college talking about their careers and the FBI.  
“Actually, Doctor,” you corrected. “the percentage is 1.2%.” The tall, skinny one who introduced himself as Dr. Spencer Reid looked over at you, a surprised look on his face.  
“Y-yes, that’s correct.” He nodded as a tiny smile made its way onto the corner of his mouth. “Not many people really bother with statistics anymore.” He shrugged, impressed by your knowledge. You grinned.  
“It’s kind of a passion of mine.” You chuckled nervously.  
“Really? Me too!” He smiled.


End file.
